De vitâ
by foolishBee
Summary: Je serai le premier de nombreux autres. Je serai l'exemple que mes successeurs évoqueront pour tenter de faire changer ce monde déséquilibré. Et de ma main j'écrirai en noir le nom de l'infamie qui nous a tous frappés : la vanité humaine. - U.A., Philosophique, Death-fic, OOC, Légère romance, léger NaruHina, NaruSasu suggéré


Bonjour à vous ! Eh oui, c'est encore moi, Bee, avec une nouvelle histoire triste et déprimante :)

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont "reviewé" et lu "Supernova", "Tempête" ou "Requiem d'une âme libérée", je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à chacun mais sachez que chacun de vos avis m'ont profondément touchée ! Promis, je m'y mets avant la fin des vacances, de même pour "Été" ! :)

Vous trouverez ci-dessous et sur mon blog (skyrock: **writingbreathing**, le lien se trouve sur mon profil) de plus amples explications pour faciliter la compréhension de ce texte et sachez que si vous faîtes un tour sur ledit blog, j'y suis plus présente que sur et je répondrai avec plaisir à chacune de vos questions :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Bee.

* * *

**« **Comment peut-on apprendre à se connaître soi-même ? Par la méditation, jamais, mais bien par l'action. -  
Commencez par changer en vous ce que vous voulez changer autour de vous. -  
Soyez le changement que vous voulez voir dans le monde. **»**  
**Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi**

* * *

**Nātīvĭtās**

* * *

_**J**e n'ai jamais été un héros. Déjà, lors de mes premières années d'écolier, j'étais ce garçon timide et renfermé qui préférait éviter les ennuis plutôt que de se mêler à la foule. Cette attitude m'a poursuivi durant toute mon adolescence et a défini mon quotidien pendant la majeure partie de ma vie. Préférant le calme à toute forme d'aventure, je suis ainsi parvenu à me construire une petite vie tranquille loin de tous les tracas et tragédies qui jalonnent toute existence. J'ai épousé une femme calme et réservée comme moi, nous avons acheté une petite maison isolée en pleine campagne et nous menions une vie monotone, peu perturbée par les aléas de la vie, éloignés de toute source de problèmes.

_A vrai dire s'il y avait bien une chose qui dénotait dans cette vie trop rangée, il s'agissait de mon métier. Je n'ai jamais su comment j'en étais arrivé à faire ce choix ni à me retrouver si près de ces perturbations que je me forçais à fuir avec tant de zèle. Enfant, je n'ai jamais rêvé de devenir un modèle comme les autres gosses qui m'entouraient. Pompier ? Astronaute ? Policier ? Non, toutes ces professions nécessitaient trop d'investissement, trop de don de soi et puis, surtout, elles induisaient un danger que je ne me sentais pas prêt à courir. Disons le franchement, j'étais un froussard, une poule mouillée, une de ces mauviettes qui préférait rester sur le banc pendant un match et priait pour qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne se torde la cheville. Alors comment j'en suis arrivé à devenir le Docteur Naruto Namikaze, psychiatre qui plus est, et côtoyer avec cette alarmante proximité ces cas désespérés, comment j'en suis arrivé à _te_ rencontrer, je me le demande encore.

* * *

**Pŭĕrĭtĭa**

* * *

_**M**ême dans l'exercice de mes fonctions, je me forçais à garder une distance de sécurité entre ma personne et mes patients. C'était une attitude ridicule à adopter pour un professionnel de la santé mais j'avais besoin d'établir cette limite claire et infranchissable afin de, égoïstement, préserver mon petit jardin secret. Hinata se moquait souvent de moi à ce sujet, la nuit tombée, lorsque nous nous retrouvions dans le confort de nos draps. Les autres médecins haussaient les épaules en abordant le sujet après tout comment auraient-ils pu me juger si eux-mêmes agissaient de même dans une logique bien plus égoïste et pragmatique, ceci dit ?

_Toujours est-il qu'un jour , alors que je m'efforçais de fuir une patiente un peu trop pressante à mon goût, le chef de l'hôpital, le Docteur Ibiki Morino, m'avait appelé et m'avait informé qu'une personne de la plus haute importance avait été admise dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette nouvelle requérait ma présence, je m'étais empêché d'exprimer mon étonnement. Il m'avait alors dit qu'il s'agissait du neveu d'Obito Uchiwa, le Maire de Konoha, et que ce dernier avait été admis après une énième tentative de suicide un peu plus violente que les précédentes et son oncle exigeait que le meilleur suivi soit mis à sa disposition. Je pense avoir haussé un sourcil en entendant tout cela comprends-moi, j'étais bien loin d'être le meilleur dans mon domaine. J'étais tout au plus un bon médecin, j'étais attentif, à l'écoute de mes patients mais sans plus. Sai Akane, un de mes rares collègues dans ce domaine, était bien plus efficace – bien que certaines rumeurs sur ses méthodes de travail peu déontologiques hantaient les couloirs de l'hôpital. Mais je suppose qu'en son absence – il avait pris un congé de paternité quelques jours plus tôt – je devais être capable de le remplacer. Le chef m'avait alors remis le dossier et je m'étais empressé de le lire.

_Tout le monde à Konoha avait entendu parler de la tragédie de la famille Uchiwa. Fugaku Uchiwa, le frère d'Obito, avait deux enfants : Itachi, l'aîné, puis Sasuke de quatre ans son cadet. A l'époque Fugaku était le maire de la ville, il était connu pour son caractère sévère, tranchant et intransigeant, que ce soit sur la scène politique ou encore en famille. Il était imbu de sa personne et gouvernait la ville avec une poigne de fer et une terreur sans précédent. L'aîné, Itachi, connaissait d'ailleurs de nombreuses frictions avec son géniteur, si bien qu'il voulut assez vite se démarquer de cette famille qu'il jugeait bien trop fermée à son goût pour devenir un délinquant notoire. Il rejoignit une bande de malfrats nommée l'Akatsuki qui comptait dans ses membres de nombreux jeunes voyous dont Konoha aurait aimé faire taire les noms. Quelques temps plus tard il semblerait qu'Itachi, pris d'une crise de folie – ou poussé par son gang – ait décidé de rendre une visite à sa famille et les ait tous assassinés sauvagement, de sang froid, ne laissant derrière lui qu'Obito, son oncle, et Sasuke, son petit frère.

_Tous ces événements avaient eu lieu trois ans plus tôt. A l'époque, je me souviens de la cohue qu'avait engendré l'arrivée des corps ensanglantés des patriarches Uchiwa à l'hôpital, on se serait cru dans un marché au Caire tant les médecins, infirmiers et ambulanciers hurlaient tout en essayant en vain de ramener à la vie des cœurs qui ne battaient déjà plus. Obito et Sasuke avaient été conduits vers un psychiatre car ils étaient en état de choc. Maintenant que j'y pense, il s'agissait du Docteur Yamanaka Inoichi, dont j'étais l'interne à l'époque. Ce devait être pour cela qu'Ibiki m'avait choisi, il pensait que je devais bien connaître le dossier du rejeton Uchiwa et, même s'il n'en était rien, je ne me voyais pas rejeter une demande du chef, après tout cela ne m'apporterait que plus d'ennuis.

_**L**a première fois que j'ai rencontré Sasuke – il ne s'agissait pas encore de _toi_, n'est-ce pas ? – j'ai eu peur une peur injustifiée et incontrôlable qui m'a saisi et tétanisé entièrement. Il était allongé dans son lit, le buste légèrement relevé et regardait par la fenêtre la pluie qui marquait de ses sillons entremêlés la vitre qui se trouvait à la gauche de son lit. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il m'avait entendu mais, malgré tout, il ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers moi. Normalement, lors d'une première rencontre avec un patient qui se trouve dans l'aile psychiatrique, le but est d'entamer une approche qui, avec un peu de chance, débouchera sur un dialogue et permettra au psychiatre de déterminer la méthode à employer et les problèmes du patient. Cela se fait de manière relativement simple sauf si les patient sont extrêmement récalcitrants comme ce patient, Jûgo Kaguya, que j'avais eu quelques années plus tôt et qui souffrait de schizophrénie.

_Cependant, avec Sasuke, le problème ne résidait pas en une quelconque forme de rébellion, il était simplement _éteint_. Je pouvais voir ses yeux qui suivaient le trajet de chaque gouttelette mais son corps entier, sa posture et son teint pâle sonnaient comme une alarme en moi qui m'exhortait à déguerpir sur le champ. Sa personne entière irradiait une sombre aura qui ne pouvait que témoigner d'un malheur profond. C'était exactement le genre de patient que je préférais fuir. Jûgo était difficile à contrôler, mais il s'agissait d'un patient qui souffrait d'une pathologie réelle, elle était curable, il ne s'agissait en rien d'un trouble survenu suite à des problèmes personnels – ou, du moins, je tentais de m'en convaincre -, rien qui ne nous poussait à remettre notre vie en question comme il pouvait souvent en être le cas. Sasuke, en revanche, émettait par tous ses pores une sensation de malaise, comme si en l'écoutant, en tentant de l'aider, je risquais moi aussi d'être happé dans cette tour infernale que devait être son esprit. Je m'étais tout de même ressaisi et m'étais rapproché de lui afin de me présenter. Il m'avait écouté – ou, plus exactement, il m'avait laissé parler sans jamais détourner le regard de la fenêtre.

_Honnêtement, ça ne m'avait pas réellement dérangé. Je préférais mille fois que ses yeux restent fixés sur ce film en pleine action plutôt qu'il plante ces abysses profondes dont héritent tous les Uchiwa au plus profond de mes prunelles. Notre premier entretien s'était donc déroulé de la sorte : je lui avais parlé de sa condition, de ce que je comptais faire pour lui – ou plutôt, de ce que j'étais tenu de faire –, de ce que j'attendais de lui et je n'avais pas manqué d'achever par ces phrases toutes faites qu'on nous enseignait en première année. Les « ça va aller », « tout va s'arranger », « nous allons prendre soin de vous » ont fusé sans grande conviction. Je me demande encore lequel de nous deux y croyait le moins. Ce soir-là, quand je lui ai avoué que ce nouveau patient me terrifiait – sans pour autant révéler son nom, secret professionnel oblige –, Hinata m'a dit que le tout était de ne pas m'attacher, que cela ne durerait que quelques semaines et que je retournerais bien vite à ma vie monotone de « papy des années quatre-vingt ». Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'elle ait raison, mais j'étais loin de me douter que les choses prendraient un tel tournant...

* * *

**Adolescentia**

* * *

_**L**a première fois que je t'ai rencontré, c'était trois mois plus tard. Chacun de nos entretiens se soldait par un refus de ta part de communiquer, tu étais comme un mur dressé devant moi qui refusait de courber l'échine ou de s'écrouler. Tu ne te nourrissais même plus à tel point qu'il fallait désormais le faire par intraveineuse. J'avais beau user de toutes les astuces que j'avais apprises durant ma formation, rien ne pouvait tirer de toi la moindre réaction.

_Dans ce genre de situation, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à nous : on pouvait choisir une méthode un peu plus stricte, comme par exemple enfermer le malade récalcitrant dans une cellule d'isolement ou encore passer à un autre stade de la thérapie en forçant le dialogue par exemple en confrontant le patient à ses pires cauchemars, ses pires faiblesses, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à choisir une de ces méthodes. Je te l'ai dit, je préfère fuir les problèmes que les engendrer, et je savais qu'annoncer au chef que je comptais tenter une approche risquée et brutale sur le neveu de la personne qui faisait don de vingt millions de ryô à l'hôpital pour s'occuper de sa seule famille serait définitivement une source d'ennui. Je me contentais donc de parler seul, j'avais des monologues avec le silence à un tel point que je finis par me détendre en ta présence et à converser – seul – des petites choses de la vie, de la pluie et du beau temps et de tous ces sujet légers que je pouvais aborder sans crainte de te brusquer.

_Et puis, ce jour-là, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui t'a pris je débattais seul de ce que j'allais préparer à dîner le soir-même et c'est alors que j'ai entendu ta voix pour la première fois. Il ne s'agissait que d'un faible murmure, un vague alignement de mots indéchiffrables pour la grande majorité des hommes, mais je suppose que je me trouvais suffisamment près pour parfaitement l'entendre. Je t'avais alors demandé de te répéter et tu avais murmuré, sans pour autant quitter la fenêtre du regard.

« Un tekkadon*, Maman adore ça. »

_J'étais surpris de t'entendre parler de choses si légères après ton traumatisme mais cette surprise avait bien vite laissé place à une expression d'horreur quand j'avais réalisé que tu avais employé le présent et non l'imparfait. Je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes de cet instant, de tes paroles, mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être un monstre car j'étais celui qui allait devoir te rappeler plus tard que ce monde dans lequel tu pensais encore vivre n'existait plus. Mais je suis un psychiatre – enfin, je l'étais – et je ne pouvais rester focaliser sur ce point. Le fait que tu te décides enfin à parler était en lui-même un miracle alors je m'étais mis en tête de faire en sorte que tu continues, que tu n'arrêtes pas, comme si cela pouvait effacer ces trois mois de silence. J'avais alors relancé la conversation en disant que ma femme aussi adorait ça et tu avais commencé à décrire le jardin de ta mère, celui dans lequel tu la suivais pendant les vacances parce qu'Itachi et ton père faisaient trop de bruit dans le salon.

_Tu avais dit cela avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, un air nostalgique peint sur ton visage, mais bien vite ce semblant de joie avait fait place à une moue agacée et triste en mentionnant le prénom de ton frère. Je ne sais pas si tous tes souvenirs t'étaient revenus mais je suis en tout cas certain que c'est à cet instant précis que ce souhait destructeur complètement fou et impensable était revenu te hanter. Tu t'étais alors tourné légèrement vers moi, m'avais jaugé du regard pendant un instant puis tu étais retourné à la contemplation de ce ballet d'eau liquide et ta bouche s'était de nouveau ouverte. Tu avais alors usé de ta voix la plus mélancolique et lasse pour prononcer ces mots qui scellèrent ce lien qui nous unit encore aujourd'hui.

« Il pleut; comme ce jour-là... Pourquoi pleut-il toujours alors que mon cœur n'est plus qu'un désert ? »

_Ce jour-là, j'eus à peine franchi le seuil de ma maison que je fondais en larmes. Et tandis qu'Hinata tentait de me réconforter, je ne pouvais parvenir à faire taire ces larmes traîtresses qui rouvrirent en moi les plaies d'une enfance que j'étais pourtant parvenu à oublier.

_**L**e temps défila, les jours devinrent bientôt des semaines et les semaines devinrent des mois. Contre toute attente, tu t'étais finalement ouvert à moi. Nous parvenions désormais à avoir une véritable relation de médecin à patient et j'étais enfin capable de progresser dans ton traitement. Tu as dû le deviner avec le temps, mais tu es le patient qui me demandait certainement le plus de contrôle de soi et de rigueur. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu simplement quitter cette pièce étouffante remplie de tes confessions pour pouvoir éclater en sanglots et étaler mon propre désarroi... Tu m'éprouvais bien plus que mes propres démons. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait sur Terre d'autres esprits aussi dévastés que le mien et pourtant chacune de tes paroles, chacun de tes actes me rappelaient à quel point il m'en avait fallu, de la volonté, pour arriver là. Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours fui les ennuis, les patients qui nous poussent à réfléchir, les aléas de la vie, tout simplement. Et cette raison s'était matérialisée sous tes traits.

_Tu faisais souvent des crises, tu étais en proie à des terreurs nocturnes que j'essayais tant bien que mal de terrasser mais c'était sans compter ton état de santé qui n'améliorait en rien les choses. On t'avait vite diagnostiqué une fribromyalgie* – enfin, si on peut appeler ça « diagnostiquer ». A l'époque on ne considérait pas cela comme une véritable maladie, on l'attribuait souvent à une hystérie féminine ou à un état dépressif trop prolongé et avancé, comme c'était le cas pour toi. La majorité des médecins n'y accordaient pas tant d'importance et ne la considéraient que comme une vague manifestation de la dépression. Toujours est-il que tu souffrais, Sasuke. Tu souffrais comme un animal battu, et aucun anesthésique, aucun traitement n'existait pour te soulager. On te plongeait constamment dans un état second et tu étais rarement totalement réveillé tant la douleur était insupportable. J'avais l'impression de porter avec toi toute cette souffrance et ça me fendait le cœur de te voir ainsi. Aujourd'hui encore je sais que la seule chose qui m'a permis de rester à tes côtés malgré tous ces signes qui me dictaient de fuir, c'est la relation que nous étions parvenu à construire tous les deux.

_En effet, bien vite, nous étions devenus plus qu'un simple médecin ou un patient pour l'un et l'autre, je me surprenais parfois à te confier des éléments sur ma vie personnelle et il arrivait assez souvent que je déjeune dans ta chambre, en ta présence, pendant que tu me charriais sur mon manque de volonté dans tous les domaines et que je tentais sans grande conviction de te rappeler ta place. Tu étais devenu comme un frère pour moi, une personne qui partageait ma peine et ma douleur. Ce n'était pas éthique, ce n'était pas sain et contre le protocole mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à cesser ces agissements. Bien sûr, personne n'en savait rien, je n'ai jamais rien dit à Hinata parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache quels monstres se cachaient sous mon lit et je n'avais confiance en personne d'autre. Ton oncle et Ibiki, eux, étaient ravis. Obito était une fois venu me remercier, les larmes aux yeux, en me disant à quel point il était reconnaissant car il avait « tout essayé. Absolument tout, et avant moi personne n'avait réussi à percer ce dôme que tu avais bâti autour de toi ». Ibiki, lui, et le conseil de l'hôpital se réjouissaient surtout du futur gros chèque que l'Uchiwa allait leur rapporter. C'était déplacé et malhonnête, certes, mais que veux-tu ? La société d'aujourd'hui est passée maître dans l'art de tromper et mentir.

_Mais, entre nous soit dit, si on devait remettre une palme d'or au meilleur comédien du siècle, je pense qu'elle devrait te revenir, non ? Car, après tout, tous ces agissements, ces confidences, ces sourires que tu m'offrais n'étaient là que pour mieux me berner, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

« ...elle s'est mise à crier et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un ver de terre à l'intérieur de la tomate que je m'apprêtais à manger !  
– Non ! C'est pas vrai ! M'étais-je exclamé en riant à gorge déployée  
– Si, je t'assure ! Depuis, je lave et inspecte tout ce qui vient d'un jardin au moins trois fois... »

_Nous nous mîmes alors à rire tous les deux – bien que tu le fasses de manière plus contrôlée, pour atténuer la douleur – si bien que nous manquèrent bien vite d'air. Je me calmai doucement en remarquant distraitement le sourire en coin qui s'immisçait sur tes lèvres. C'est alors que ces yeux tristes que je n'avais plus vu depuis des mois sur ton visage se levèrent vers moi.

« Tue-moi. »

_A cet instant, je pense que mon cerveau et mon cœur se sont arrêtés. Mille questions défilèrent alors dans ma tête, mais la plus urgente restait de savoir si tu venais bien de dire ce que je pensais avoir entendu. Tu semblas le comprendre puisque tu répétas cette même phrase dévastatrice une seconde fois.

« Tue-moi.  
– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
– Je n'en peux plus de cette vie. J'ai mal, tout le temps je souffre, Naruto. Je n'ai personne, je suis seul, et toi et moi nous savons parfaitement que je recommencerai à me faire du mal sitôt que je sortirai d'ici. Toi, tu me comprends, tu sais à quel point je souffre. Tue-moi, Naruto, fais-le avant que je ne trouve un moyen encore plus destructeur de le faire.  
– Jamais ! Avais-je hurlé, excédé, après tout comment aurais-je pu cautionner cela ? Oui, tu étais comme moi, nous avions le même fardeau sur nos frêles épaules comment aurais-je pu accepter que seule la mort soit notre issue ? Tu n'es pas seul, tu as ton oncle, tu sais à quel point cela le ferait souffrir ?! Et puis quel genre de médecin penses-tu que je suis ?  
– Ce n'est pas la même chose, Naruto, tu le sais bien. Et personne ne le saura, ça arrive que des patients échappent à la surveillance de leur médecin.  
– C'est hors de question, Sasuke, avais-je tranché d'un ton sans appel; puis je m'étais mis à réfléchir. Attends un peu, ces derniers temps, ton état d'esprit qui s'améliore, ta bonne humeur, tout ça c'était...c'était pour _ça_ ? »

_Seule une grimace sur ton visage pâle me répondit. Je pense n'avoir jamais été aussi en colère que ce jour-là. Je pris alors les quelques dossiers que j'avais apporté plusieurs minutes plus tôt et quittai ta chambre d'un pas colérique. Je pense même t'avoir injurié mentalement mais, ça, je sais que tu me le pardonneras. Ce ne fut pas la seule fois que tu me demandas d'accéder à une telle requête. Les fois suivantes, cependant, cette demande sera plus pressante, plus urgente, plus désespérée, à un tel point que j'en venais à douter de mes propres convictions. Je ne sais pas si tu le réalises mais cette rencontre avec ta personne a complètement bouleversé mon univers.

_Jusqu'alors je me contentais de fuir, j'étais passif, je ne prenais pas de décision hâtive, la sécurité passait avant tout, le calme l'emportait sur une quelconque perspective d'aventure mais ces discussions sur la vie, le monde, la réalité, avec toi me poussaient constamment à sortir de ma zone de confort et aujourd'hui encore cela me déstabilise. J'étais si peu habitué à faire entendre mon point de vue, tu sais ? Il fut un temps où certaines choses ne se disaient pas, et ayant moi-même eu assez souvent certaines pensées peu tolérées par la société, je m'étais fervemment forcé à toutes les rejeter au profit d'une vie plus rangée, plus normale, plus conventionnelle. Mais, toi, tu étais l'élément déclencheur de ma pensée personnelle. Tu me forçais encore et encore à faire entendre mes positions, à les défendre. Mais jamais il ne m'était venu à l'esprit de tenter une chose aussi osée. Comprends-moi, il en était hors de question, pour des raisons d'éthique, personnelles mais surtout à cause d'un égoïsme profond qui ne se décrivait pas. Mais, ça, tu as dû le comprendre quand j'ai simplement cessé de te répondre...

_**T**u étais vite retourné à ton état végétatif, toutes les couleurs qui avaient redoré tes joues semblaient avoir disparu, tes yeux qui brillaient jusqu'alors d'un éclat de malice avaient retrouvé leur teint morne et sombre. Tu me faisais de la peine mais je ne pouvais me décider à te pardonner, après tout tu étais vraiment allé trop loin. J'étais un médecin, je soignais les gens, je n'étais pas censé les tuer, avais-tu seulement une vague idée de ce que tu me demandais ? Non, j'en doute. Tu aurais déjà dû rentrer chez toi mais suite à la dégradation de ton état, ton oncle préféra te laisser séjourner plus longtemps à l'hôpital et Ibiki, furieux de la tournure des événements, me rattacha à une autre patiente et nomma Sai pour me succéder. Nous ne parlions désormais plus et j'étais enfin parvenu à retrouver ma vie d'antan, celle où tes paroles et tes cris désespérés ne m'atteignaient plus.

_Entre temps, on t'avait diagnostiqué une tumeur cancérigène du cerveau. En entendant cela, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Étais-je censé te rendre visite ? Étais-je censé continuer sur ma lancée et simplement t'ignorer ? Ma raison me dictait d'obéir à la seconde proposition mais je pense que mes jambes ont un cerveau qui leur est propre car elles m'ont directement mené vers ta chambre. Cette fois encore tu étais allongé sur ce lit et le contraste entre le drap et ta peau était si peu marqué que ça en devenait effrayant. Tes cheveux noirs corbeau avaient laissé place à un bandage blanc lui aussi qui entourait ta tête, suite à la récente opération que tu venais de subir. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel mais tu ne le regardais pas – je sais, ça ne te calme pas autant que la pluie – tes yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond lui aussi bien trop blanc. Je suppose que tu sentis ma présence car tu baissas alors les yeux vers moi; cet air profondément tourmenté et meurtri qu'ils manifestaient me donna la nausée.

_J'avais mal, mal de te voir ainsi, mal de savoir que de nouvelles souffrances s'ajoutaient à celles qui te poursuivaient déjà depuis bien trop longtemps, mal de savoir que tu avais raison : tu souffrais et tout ce que j'avais fait jusque là ne pouvait pas t'aider. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où, on te voyant allongé, inconscient suite à toute cette douleur, j'ai voulu franchir le pas de ta porte et t'étouffer avec un coussin afin que tout cela cesse, que tu puisses enfin rejoindre un endroit où ton corps ne serait pas ce si lourd fardeau à porter. Pourtant, tu sais, je ne voulais que ton bien, après tout je ne m'en étais pas si mal tiré, non ? J'avais une femme aimante et formidable, un emploi assez dangereux mais satisfaisant, je parvenais à oublier tous ces démons, ces cauchemars qui te hantaient sans cesse. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement trouver toutes ces choses qui m'aidaient, moi, à tenir ? C'était injuste. La vie était injuste. Je me précipitai alors à tes côtés, laissant inconsciemment les larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Malgré ton état de faiblesse, je te vis approcher ta main de la mienne et je la saisis avant de cacher mon visage dans les draps. Je sentis une légère pression sur ma main et je me décidai enfin à te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Tu-tu m'en demandes trop...je ne peux pas, je...je ne- »

_Ta main se resserra alors un peu plus autour de la mienne, et je dirigeai mes yeux embués de larmes vers les tiens. Tu étais encore trop faible pour tenir de longs discours comme nous nous y étions mutuellement habitués, toute la morphine qu'on t'administrait en vain te plongeait dans un état second, alors tu t'étais contenté de mimer les mots avec ta bouche : « Ce n'est rien, oublie. », pus-je lire sur tes lèvres. Et cette vague dispute fut oubliée.

* * *

**Pūbes**

* * *

_**N**ous reprîmes vite nos vieilles habitudes, j'appréciais le fait de pouvoir à nouveau parler avec toi. Nos discussions allaient souvent dans tous les sens, elles pouvaient être tantôt philosophiques ou bien plus triviales mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de passer du bon temps ensemble. Je n'étais désormais plus ton psychiatre donc cela nous permettait d'aborder des sujets plus personnels sans enfreindre une quelconque règle – non pas qu'on ne le fît pas auparavant... Je n'oublierais jamais le jour où tu as trouvé la force de me parler d'Itachi. Contrairement à la première fois que tu avais mentionné son prénom, ce jour-là, tu parlais de lui avec un sourire mélancolique, certes, mais un sourire aimant. Tu m'avais expliqué qu'il était revenu te voir avant de s'enfuir avec son gang, il t'avait expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas de malfrats, que c'était tous des personnes délaissées et meurtries par la race humaine, qu'ils avaient des motifs pacifistes et qu'ils n'agissaient que pour voir un véritable changement dans ce monde. Ils avaient contraint ton frère à tuer votre père, certes, mais c'était parce qu'ils savaient que celui-ci prévoyait de causer une nouvelle guerre. Il voulait lâcher une nouvelle bombe sur Kumo dans le seul but de s'assurer le pouvoir et la supériorité de Konoha dans les relations politiques du monde. Tu avais été estomaqué à l'entente de pareil discours, dégoûté d'apprendre que ton propre géniteur était un homme si vil. Tu avais alors proposé à Itachi de le rejoindre mais il ne l'avait pas voulu, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux pour toi et il était parti seul, avec ses compagnons, révolutionnaires dans l'âme et humanistes dans leur cœur. C'est seulement alors que j'ai compris pourquoi sa mort t'avait poussé à orner tes bras de ces vilains zigzags de couleur rouge ocre qui te marqueraient à tout jamais.

_J'avais encore du mal à te regarder dans les yeux, tu sais ? Voir toute cette souffrance dans tes pupilles, tous ces maux qui te torturaient encore et encore me donnait envie de prendre des décisions radicales et irréfléchies que je tentais tant bien que mal de contrôler. J'étais parfois animé d'une ardeur et d'une volonté qui me terrifiaient moi-même. Je n'étais pas du genre à outrepasser les lois mais si tu avais vu ton corps amaigri, cette expression vide dans ton regard, ah Sasuke, si tu savais toutes les idées qui me traversaient parfois la tête. Mais je tenais bon grâce à notre amitié, j'aimais te garder près de moi parce que nous venions à peine de nous réconcilier et c'était si bon d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un qui me comprenne autant... Nous étions désormais en bons termes mais ton état ne fit que s'empirer.

_Le Docteur Tsunade Senjû était parvenu à retirer ta tumeur mais il semblait qu'elle était revenue, encore plus grosse, encore plus dangereuse, encore plus menaçante. Ton oncle était désemparé et passait désormais presque tout son temps à l'hôpital, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver une solution, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème d'infrastructure, il s'agissait d'une tumeur, d'une cellule meurtrière qui s'insinuait au creux de ce qui faisait ton essence-même et tentait de la réduire en bouillie. Tsunade ne trouvait aucune solution, il était trop dangereux de t'opérer car les risques que tu décèdes sur la table d'opération étaient bien trop élevés – et puis, mon petit doigt me disait qu'elle avait peur que Morino la renvoie si c'était le cas – et on ne pouvait pas ne rien faire car cela amoindrissait considérablement ton espérance de vie. Les médecins se trouvaient donc face à un cul de sac, ne pouvant ni avancer ni reculer puisque dans les deux cas l'issue serait la même.

_Tu avais d'ailleurs fini par « accepter ton destin » et tu avais signé l'Ordonnance de Non-Réanimation*. Cela m'avait également mis dans une colère noire, j'avais déboulé dans ta chambre et t'avais pressé d'y renoncer, ce que tu avais fini par faire non sans t'être débattu. Je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisses de la sorte, c'était égoïste de ta part et c'était comme te donner ce que tu voulais, d'une manière encore plus perverse et malsaine. Mais désormais il me fallait faire face à la vérité : tu allais mourir... Enfin, ce fut jusqu'à ce que la Senjû trouve une solution miracle. Ce jour-là je n'avais pas autant de patient qu'à l'accoutumée alors je m'étais décidé à finir un peu de paperasse. Je m'étais installé dans mon bureau, la porte grandement ouverte au cas où une urgence exigeait ma présence et mes oreilles avaient capté la conversation de deux infirmières qui prenaient leur pause café près du distributeur situé non loin de mon bureau.

« Il vont l'opérer, fit une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Ino Yamanaka, une vraie pipelette celle-là  
– Qui ça ? L'Uchiwa ? La questionna Tayuya  
– Oui, j'ai entendu le docteur Senjû dire qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle approche...  
– Ah, mais je croyais que c'était trop risqué.  
– Oui, moi aussi, mais apparemment elle a trouvé une solution..attends, on va demander au Docteur Uzumaki, c'est son interne après tout – elle haussa la voix – Docteur Uzumaki ! Par ici !  
– Oui ? Sonna la voix de Karin, une interne en neurologie et une cousine éloignée  
– Nous avons entendu dire que le Docteur Senjû comptait opérer Monsieur Uchiwa de la chambre vingt-deux, est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
– Ah, oui.  
– Ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
– Euh, non...enfin, si enfin – telle que je la connaissais, Karin devait être en train de gigoter dans tous les sens, elle ne savait pas mentir et cela l'embarrassait grandement.  
– Si c'est dangereux, pourquoi le faire ?  
– Hum, comment dire...Le docteur Ibiki insiste.  
– Comment ça, il « insiste ? »  
– Eh, bien, vous voyez, l'oncle de Monsieur Uchiwa est un grand possède de nombreuses parts de l'hôpital et c'est un grand ami du président du conseil de l'hôpital – vous savez, Kakashi Hatake, vous l'avez dû l'apercevoir une fois ou deux – donc, hum...on ne peut pas lui dire non...  
– Quelles sont les chances de réussite ? Osa Tayuya  
– Hum, c'est à dire que, enfin, balbutia Karin alors que ma main restait suspendue dans les airs, tous mes dossiers bien vite oubliés  
– Docteur ? La pressa Ino  
– Ahlala, je vais me faire massacrer...un peu moins de huit pour cent. »

_Je les entendis pousser des cris horrifiés mais ils étaient bien loin d'égaler le bruit assourdissant des battements de mon cœur qui résonnaient jusque dans ma boîte crânienne. J'avais chaud, mes jambes tremblaient, et je transpirais comme un voleur sous le soleil chaud du désert. J'entendis Karin vaguement murmurer que le Docteur Senjû avait mesuré tous les risques et que, si une quelconque complication survenait pendant l'opération, ils procéderaient à te mettre dans un coma artificiel. Ibiki leur avait donné le feu vert pour tout tenter à partir du moment où le neveu d'Obito ne mourait pas.

_C'était cruel et affreux. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour te maintenir en vie, quitte à te transformer en un légume, en un simple assemblement de chair incapable de penser, de se mouvoir ni de vivre. Était-ce une vie ? Tu m'avais déjà dit auparavant que tu ne voulais pas finir ainsi, que tu voulais être libre avec ton corps, que même si tu ne souhaitais pas vivre, tu ne voulais pas ne plus _être_. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce discours auparavant et je crois qu'à cet instant-là non plus je n'en saisissais pas la véritable signification mais ces mots me dictèrent quelque chose : je devais agir. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser t'utiliser comme une expérience de laboratoire dans le seul but de s'assurer la prospérité de cet hôpital. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à me battre pour défendre mes idées mais, toi, tu me l'avais appris. Je commençais à comprendre la raison de ta présence dans ma vie : tu existais pour y donner un sens, pour me permettre de trouver quelque chose en laquelle je croyais suffisamment pour la défendre quitte à en mourir. J'aurais préféré que ce bien précieux à défendre soit bien plus conventionnel et acceptable par la société, mais je l'avais trouvé, j'avais trouvé la chose qui m'importait le plus et j'étais prêt à la défendre coûte que coûte.

_Je me levai alors, la démarche peu assurée mais le cœur battant férocement contre ma cage thoracique, comme coulé dans du titane, et je me précipitai vers ta chambre. Tu fus surpris de me voir débarquer de la sorte mais je ne te laissai pas le temps de t'en offusquer, je fermai d'un geste brusque la porte de ta chambre, la bloquant au moyen d'un chariot vide qui se trouvait dans un coin. Je t'entendis me demander plusieurs fois de ta voix faible à quoi tout cela rimait mais je ne te répondis pas, je préférai me saisir d'un verre avant de le remplir d'eau et de le poser sur ta table. Je sortis alors de ma poche l'objet qui déclencha tout ce chaos et le posai au creux de ta main que je venais de saisir. Tu me regardas un instant, perdu, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

« Ils veulent t'opérer. Ils...ils veulent faire de toi un légume, Sasuke ! Prends ça, vite, de toute façon c'est la même chose que de mourir sur la table d'opération. J'arrive pas à crois que je suis en train de faire ça, commençai-je à divaguer. Je suis un médecin, merde, je soigne les gens ! Je ne les tue pas ! Mais toi tu...Tu...Merde, avale ça imbécile, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme eux. Tu les as déjà vus ? On a beau dire qu'ils peuvent encore revenir ils sont morts Sasuke, morts ! Ils sont pâles comme des cadavres, ne savent pas respirer tous seuls comme des cadavres, ne savent pas faire quoique ce soit comme des cadavres, ce sont des cadavres ! Et tu ne peux pas devenir un autre de ces cadavres, tu m'entends ?! Tu- »

_Tu m'arrêtas en posant ta main sur la mienne qui arrachait inconsciemment mes cheveux.

« Du calme Naruto, explique-moi tout. »

_Je pense que ce ton posé me calma automatiquement. Je baissai enfin d'un ton et te racontai tout ce que j'avais entendu. Durant tout ce temps, tu ne faisais qu'écouter sans jamais broncher, la mâchoire figée dans un grincement de dents qui me rappela la pose déterminée du colosse de Rhodes. A la fin de ma tirade, tu te contentas d'acquiescer et de me dire d'oublier tout cela. Mais comment aurais-je pu Sasuke ? Je te connaissais, tu sais ? Je t'ai vu rire, pleurer, te mettre en colère, pardonner, passer par une myriade d'émotions comme personne auparavant – et je le sais car c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Je peux te le dire maintenant, je t'aimais. Je ne savais encore à quel point ni de quelle manière mais je savais que c'était le cas. Je t'aimais comme j'ai aimé tous ceux qui m'ont quitté jusqu'alors sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose pour remédier à leurs souffrances. Mais, toi, je pouvais t'aider. Je sais que ce n'était pas une manière conventionnelle de le faire, les gens normaux préfèrent certainement une petite tape dans le dos, un mot d'encouragement, mais ces choses-là ne t'auraient été d'aucune aide. Or, c'était tout ce que je souhaitais, je voulais simplement te venir en aide.

« Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? C'est moi qui t'ai forcé à renoncer à cette foutue Ordonnance. A cause de moi, ils ont tous les droits sur toi ! On n'a pas le temps d'en signer une autre, prends ça !  
– Ça suffit, Naruto. Pense à ta carrière, pense à Hinata. Tu penses qu'elle a voulu épouser un meurtrier ? »

_Cela me refroidit sur place. J'avais oublié Hinata. Hinata...ma douce et belle Hinata... Non, bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas épousé un meurtrier. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, j'avais des responsabilités, des devoirs. Je ramenai alors mes deux bras contre mon flanc. Tu avais raison – quand as-tu tort, dis-moi ?

« Bien. Tu penses que tu peux retourner travailler sans alarmer toute la ville ? », ricanas-tu après plusieurs minutes de silence.

_Ton ton railleur titilla aussitôt ma répartie.

« Aussi bien que tu peux garder tes tendances suicidaires loin de ta personne. »

_Nous ricanâmes un instant. Ce genre de blagues auraient pu choquer d'autres personnes mais elles étaient un élément essentiel de notre relation. Rapidement, nous nous sourîmes et je me décidai à sortir, voulant réfléchir à tête reposée à ce que je m'étais apprêté à faire lorsque tu retins mon bras.

« Naruto...  
– Oui ? Murmurai-je, surpris  
– Merci. Merci pour tout. »

_Tu sais, aujourd'hui encore je suis persuadé que ces larmes que je voyais danser dans tes yeux étaient celles d'un bonheur infini que je ne pouvais décrypter ni comprendre en cet instant. Je m'étais alors contenter de te sourire avant de sortir, heureux que j'étais d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui parvenait à me comprendre même quand je dépassais mes propres limites. Tu aurais très bien pu simplement accepter ces pilules et me rendre coupable de ce crime, me faire à nouveau plonger dans ces sombres abysses que sont mes regrets et mes remords mais tu me connaissais et tu ne voulais que mon bien comme je voulais le tien, et cette perspective me rendait heureux. Et tandis que je franchissais pour la dernière fois la porte vingt-deux de cet hôpital, je parvenais à oublier l'avenir empoisonné et sombre qui se proposait à nous, à toi, inconscient que j'étais que je venais déjà de t'en offrir le remède.

* * *

**Sĕnectūs**

* * *

_**I**ls m'ont déclaré coupable. Ils ont dit que je t'avais tué, que j'étais irresponsable, un meurtrier, un vulgaire assassin qui se faisait passer pour une aide de vie. Ils ont dit que je t'avais porté préjudice, que ton honneur avait été bafoué. Mais qu'en savent-ils réellement, Sasuke ? Eux ne t'ont pas vu me supplier encore et encore dans tes mauvais jours pour une pilule, ils ne t'ont pas vu pointer vers moi une brosse à dent limée dans le but que je te l'enfonce dans le cœur parce que tu manquais de forces, ils ne t'ont pas entendu répéter maintes et maintes, hurler même, que tu voulais mourir. Tu souffrais, Sasuke, ces médicaments qu'on te donnait ne pouvait qu'atténuer momentanément la douleur mais leurs effets se dissipaient bien trop vite et, aussitôt, tu étais en proie à une douleur qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais connu. La mort de tes parents, celle d'Itachi, ta dépression, toutes tes tentatives de suicide, ta fibromyalgie, les anesthésiques, ta tumeur, tout ça t'avait déjà détruit. Ces gens jugent sans savoir ce qu'il en était, que savent-ils réellement de toi ? Ils croient avoir réponse à tout, qu'ils se trouvent au-dessus des lois et peuvent décider ce que bon leur semble. Conneries.

_Et tu sais ce qui m'horripile le plus dans tout ça ? Quand ils n'ont réponse à rien, ils attribuent les règles du jeu à Dieu. Ainsi ai-je entendu dire que ce que j'avais commis était contre la volonté de Dieu. Dieu ? Laisse-moi rire, il ne me semble pas qu'ils croient en ce _Dieu_ quand il s'agit de préférer investir de l'argent dans des technologies de confort au lieu d'aider les plus pauvres et faibles d'entre nous. Et quand une guerre laisse des enfants orphelins, tu les as déjà vu se mobiliser en clamant que _Dieu_ le veut ? Je vais te dire, je n'y crois pas moi à ce Dieu. Mes parents croyaient en ce Dieu, ils me contaient les monts et merveilles qu'Il pouvait accomplir pour nous, ils me disaient qu'Il ne voulait que notre bien et regarde où ça les a menés...Quand ils sont morts, j'ai commencé à Le haïr. Comment un tel être peut exister et pourtant me retirer sans aucune explication ma seule et unique famille ? Il n'existe pas. Les gens ont peur voilà tout. Ils ont peur de ce qui les entoure, ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler mais, surtout, ils ont peur d'eux-mêmes, de leur propre invention. Ils savent qu'ils courent à leur propre perte et, au lieu de remédier à leurs erreurs, ils préfèrent montrer du doigt leurs semblables, persuadés d'être eux-mêmes plus blancs que neige. C'est tellement plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? Ils condamnent tout ce qui n'obéit pas à leur loi, tout ce qui est différent.

_Je suis psychiatre, Sasuke, tu penses que je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'envoie toutes ces personnes ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas pourquoi toi, tout comme ces centaines d'autres personnes ont fini dans mon service ? Vous étiez différents, que ce soit par votre façon d'être, votre manière de penser, votre manière d'agir et, dans ton cas par exemple, ton manque de volonté de vivre. Ça les effraie, les rend nerveux, ils savent que ça existe, qu'il y a des gens qui pensent différemment, des gens qui sont tellement malmenés par ce qu'ils ont eux-mêmes instaurés sur cette Terre – la guerre, la course au pouvoir, la jalousie, le culte de la richesse, les disparités sociales et politiques – toutes ces saloperies que ce « Dieu » les a laissé imposer sur des innocents qu'ils essaient de les cacher, ils essaient de les isoler et prétendent vouloir les soigner, les réparer. Mais je ne suis qu'un médecin, pas ce foutu Dieu en lequel ils veulent croire, je ne sais rien faire pour soigner ce genre de peine.

_Tu crois que Jûgo s'en est mieux tirer après ces sept années de thérapie ? Tu crois que Orochimaru cessera d'agresser les mineurs après ces longues discussions et ces dix ans d'incarcération ? Tu crois que Kin sera capable de terrasser ses cauchemars après ce viol et grâce à notre suivi ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais ça, ils l'ignorent, ou plutôt essaient de l'ignorer, ils veulent croire que nous avons la solution à toutes leurs conneries, que toutes leurs erreurs se réparent mais c'est faux, Sasuke, faux. Tu aurais fini par mettre fin à tes jours avec ou sans moi, c'est la réalité, la dure fatalité de la vie, je le sais et tu le sais, nous avons vu suffisamment de personnes dans le genre. Itachi était innocent, tout comme la majorité des membres de l'Akatsuki. Personne ne tue pour tuer, ils ont été motivés par la situation de ce pays, par la situation de ce monde gouverné par des aveugles qui savent où ils doivent aller mais tâtonnent encore comme des débutants.

_Mais je suis trop dur dans mes mots, ce Dieu n'a rien à voir avec tout ceci. Je n'y crois pas et tu le sais mais admettons qu'Il existe, admettons qu'Il y ait un Saint-Père là-haut dans le Ciel qui nous considère tous comme ses enfants et ne veut que notre bien. Eh bien je compatis avec Lui car chacun de ces hommes se targuent de connaître sa volonté sans qu'Il ne leur ait jamais rien dicté de tel. Ils tuent, pillent, volent, détruisent parce qu'ils prétendent qu'il s'agit de sa volonté. Quel genre de raisonnement est-ce donc ? Ils reportent sur lui chacune des erreurs qu'ils commettent, le condamnent à tort de leur avoir dicté ces actions tout cela pour pouvoir mieux s'endormir la nuit tombée. Les hommes créent eux-mêmes leur propre tombeau, leur propre malheur en privilégiant un système injuste imposé de manière injuste par des gens injustes dans un monde injuste.

_Tu le sais déjà mais j'ai moi-même été victime de ce cette machination infernale. Mes parents ont été tués durant la troisième guerre du pays du Feu, assassinés de sang froid par leur propre famille parce qu'ils étaient différents, parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas de vivre dans ce monde inégal instauré par leurs ancêtres. Ils m'avaient demandé de rester caché mais, étant l'enfant têtu que j'étais, je me suis senti obligé d'assister à leur mort dont je me suis toujours senti coupable. Je me souviens encore du visage de ma mère qui me souriait tandis que son corps s'écroulait parce qu'elle avait tenté de me protéger... Mes parents n'étaient que les premiers d'une liste bien trop longue à décrire. Chacun d'entre eux a disparu, balayé par les ravages que provoquent les erreurs des hommes. Ils sont morts parce qu'ils pensaient différemment. Ils étaient innocents, je suis innocent, mais ces autres-là, affublés de leurs toges, dans leurs grands bureaux dans des tours de verre, aiment se persuader du contraire. Quelle bande d'hypocrites. Si encore ils m'accusaient d'avoir enfreint le protocole des médecins, je n'y trouverais rien à redire, mais là ils m'accusent d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté du Tout Puissant et de leurs propres lois. Étrange, il ne me semble pas les avoir entendu se manifester de la sorte lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attaquer le pays d'Iwa, laissant derrière eux des veuves et des orphelins, dans le but de s'assurer la prospérité de la nation.

_**I**ls m'ont envoyé un prêtre. Je pense que les gardes de ma geôle m'ont entendu psalmodier tout ce que je pensais de bien sur ce monde et m'ont cru fou. Un prêtre, Sasuke. Ils m'ont envoyé un prêtre. Parce que quand on est fou, on nous envoie chez un psy' et si le psy' échoue – ou qu'il est lui-même psy', apparemment – on envoie un prêtre. Parce que « qui peut résister à la puissance émanente de Dieu », je te le demande ? Il a voulu que je me confesse, que j'avoue mes fautes, que je m'excuse et que je fasse amende de mes péchés. Mais quels péchés, Sasuke ? Celui de t'avoir tué ? Je ne t'ai pas tué ! L'autopsie l'a révélé, tu n'es pas mort à cause de ce maudit cachet, je te l'avais repris de toute façon ! Tu t'es étouffé avec ton coussin sitôt que j'ai quitté ta chambre. Mais ils m'ont vu en sortir, tremblant et secoué. Alors, comme il leur fallait un coupable, ils en ont tiré des conclusions sans fondement. Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter que ce soit la médecine qui ait failli à sa tâche, c'est tellement plus facile de croire que c'est ce cher Naruto bien trop proche de son patient qui avait fini par disjoncter et l'avait trucidé, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ça arrangeait Ibiki, les soins que proposaient son hôpital n'étaient pas remis en cause puisque tout était la faute de ce malade, de cet assassin qui s'était jusqu'alors fait passer pour un des siens. Obito ne porterait pas plainte contre lui car aucun élément ne l'accusait et il pouvait tranquillement continuer à se remplir les poches dans le dos d'innocents. Chacun y a trouvé son compte, en fait...sauf moi. Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne t'ai pas tué, je suis tout au plus coupable d'avoir été ton ami. Et même si je t'avais consciemment aidé à mettre fin à tes jours, n'était-ce pas ton droit ? Qu'ils croient en leur foutu Dieu, je m'en fous, mais cela signifie-t-il que tout le monde y est contraint ? Tu as toi-même été élevé dans cette croyance et ça ne t'a pas empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Qu'on cesse de m'exhorter à me confesser, je suis innocent !

_Tu sais, je me souviens des regards de mes collègues, après l'annonce de ta mort, ils me regardaient comme si j'étais la peste incarnée. Et celui de Hinata...oh, ma pauvre Hinata. Si elle savait à quel point je m'en veux de l'avoir fait pleurer, à quel point cela me faisait mal de l'entendre sangloter chaque soir à mes côtés dans notre lit, avant mon incarcération. Elle sait que je suis innocent, que je n'ai rien fait et que, même si c'était le cas, je l'aurais fait par humanité. Tu étais un être humain Sasuke, et moi aussi. Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Les laisser faire, te laisser devenir un tas de chair, un zombie incapable de ne serait-ce que pisser tout seul ? Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour permettre à Morino de s'en mettre plein les poches et de s'assurer les faveurs du maire ? En quoi est-ce humain ? En quoi cela respecte les lois de la personne ? Il y a des limites à tout, et même moi je le sais, on ne peut pas maintenir quelqu'un en vie à tout prix. C'est égoïste et, même si c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire au départ, je me rends compte de ce que cela signifie aujourd'hui. Non, Sasuke, personne, personne ne mérite de finir comme un légume, un tas amorphe, exposé à la vue de tous derrière la vitre d'une porte d'hôpital. Je sais qu'on ne meurt pas dignement, on ne naît ni meurt dignement, mais je trouve ça immoral, inhumain, chacun a le droit sur sa vie.

_Le prêtre m'a dit que non, que seul Dieu en avait le monopole. Mais alors pourquoi instaurer cette foutue Ordonnance dès le départ ? N'est-ce pas une manière de permettre à chacun de décider de sa propre mort ? N'est-ce pas une manière de leur offrir une porte de sortie ? Je suis innocent, je n'ai rien fait mais je soutiens que c'est le cas, que c'est la même chose. Si je t'avais persuadé de m'écouter, d'avaler cette pilule devant mes yeux, je ne l'aurais pas fait sans ton consentement, jamais ! Mais ç'aurait été exactement la même chose que leur foutue Ordonnance de mes deux. Et puis, crois-tu qu'eux auraient agi différemment ? Penses-tu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait cédé face aux tourments de ceux qu'ils aiment ? Je ne t'ai pas tué mais, même si je l'avais fait consciemment, j'aurais fait ce que tout être humain aurait fait pour ceux qu'il aime. Le prêtre s'est tu en entendant cela puis il s'en est allé. Faut croire que même Dieu a des limites.

_**N**on, j'ai réfléchi. Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis coupable, je regrette ! Je veux me confesser ! Qu'on m'emmène un prêtre, des bonnes sœurs et des moines, une Ostie et de l'eau bénie. Seigneur si tu m'entends écoute ma doléance, je suis coupable, je l'avoue, je ne veux pas mourir en ayant cela sur la conscience. Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier. C'est Sasuke qui m'y a contraint ! Tout est de sa faute ! Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré je serais encore cet homme droit, dans la norme, qui ne commettait aucun égard. Je resterais dans mon petit microcosme, loin des idées moralisatrices et révolutionnaires. Je serais encore cet homme banal qui se contente de vivre pour vivre sans jamais chercher plus loin. Je serais encore ce froussard, cette personne sans but, sans objectif, qui préférerait rester là et regarder les autres sombrer dans leur malheur au lieu d'oser leur prêter main forte. C'est la faute de Sasuke ! Il m'a forcé à le tuer ! C'est lui, je vous dis, lui et son fort caractère qui a su se jouer d'un faible d'esprit comme moi ! Je sais, j'ai dit que je n'avais rien fait, mais j'ai lu Freud : toutes ses divagations sur l'inconscient sont peut-être réelles, vous savez ? Peut-être que je l'ai fait inconsciemment parce que je voulais vraiment permettre à Sasuke de choisir ? Je savais qu'il était déprimé, je savais que cette nouvelle allait l'achever et qu'il allait tenter quelque chose mais je l'ai laissé seul, sans surveillance, comme si je lui donnais le feu vert. Peut-être que j'ai tué Sasuke...?

_Attends...« Sasuke »... ? Dois-je encore dire « toi » ? Mais « toi » impliquait un « moi » et j'ai peur de ne plus être et de sombrer dans la folie. Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche, je veux me confesser ! J'ai peur Sasuke, je ne veux pas mourir, et si Dieu existait vraiment ? Et si je passais à côté, que je le rejetais au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin ? Et si durant toute ma vie j'avais rejeté la seule chose qui pouvait me sauver ? Hinata n'est plus là, elle me manque, sa chaleur me manque. J'aimerais tant qu'elle me serre dans ses bras et me murmure tous ces mots qui savent apaiser mon cœur comme les tiens l'animaient de zèle et d'une ardeur qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus. Tu vas rire et je ne devrais sûrement pas te le dire mais nous ne sommes plus à un péché près, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je crois que je t'aimais bien plus qu'un frère si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ne le dis pas à Hinata, mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que jamais je n'aurais accepter tout cela d'elle. Ah, si tu savais tous les reproches qu'ils nous auraient fait durant ces procès si j'avais osé avouer une telle chose... Peut-être m'auraient-ils également accusé de pédophilie, malgré le fait que tu sois en réalité le plus âgé de nous deux ? Qu'importe, pour toi je pense être prêt à mourir bafoué, renié et insulté par tous. Après tout, n'étions-nous pas des âmes complémentaires ? Enfin...je suppute, je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que, avant toi, jamais je n'aurais osé exprimer ainsi ces idées qui me tourmentent depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

_Dis, tu crois que cette rencontre entre nos deux êtres était préméditée ? Tu crois que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi d'exercer ce métier qui allait pourtant à l'encontre de ma personnalité ? Tu sais, quand mes parents sont morts, jamais il ne m'est une fois venu en tête l'idée de me révolter, de les venger ou d'accomplir quoique ce soit dans ce sens. Je l'ai accepté, je me suis contenté de l'oublier et de penser à autre chose. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'oublier les paroles d'Ino et Karin. Tu savais que c'est ce que je faisais quand ma peine était trop importante, que c'était ce qui me maintenait en vie. Tu crois que tu existais pour me forcer à me prendre en main et à assumer mes tourments ? Parfois, quand le soleil se couche, j'aime y croire. J'aime me dire que tout a été orchestré par une tierce personne afin de me permettre d'exalter mon esprit et mon âme au lieu de me contenter de cette vague notion de survie à laquelle je m'étais habitué. Parfois j'aime croire que ce Dieu existe et que cette mauvaise passe que je vais traverser n'est qu'une manière de me permettre enfin de trouver une vraie paix intérieure.

_**J**e crois que je deviens vraiment fou. Quel comble pour un homme qui, jusqu'alors, prétendait pouvoir y remédier. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu ressentais après avoir avalé cette pilule, quand tu savais qu'à chaque minute que le temps laissait passer, ton espérance de vie se raccourcissait nettement ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, Sasuke, je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Quand je pense à la vie calme et sereine que je menais avant de te rencontrer, quand je pense à mon foyer, à ma magnifique femme, à ces après-midi passées à éviter les patients trop difficiles...Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu existes ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes bouleverse mon quotidien ? Je m'en sortais bien, tu sais, j'allais bien. Pas _fantastiquement_ bien mais j'étais stable.

_Et puis toi tu es arrivé avec ton air triste, tes tendances suicidaires et tes demandes de meurtre sur ta personne. Tu m'as changé, Sasuke, beaucoup trop même. En te rencontrant, c'est comme si ma vie avait soudainement pris un tournant inattendu, comme si en commettant par inadvertance cet acte dont on m'accuse à tort, j'avais enfin trouver un but à ma vie. J'ai tellement peur de mourir, tu sais ? Je suis innocent mais ils ne veulent pas l'entendre. Ibiki a même ajouté que j'étais un médecin incompétent. Tu parles, il serait prêt à tout pour que son meilleur investisseur reste dans ses petits papiers. Il était de ces médecins qui ne voyaient plus en la médecine qu'une source de revenus sempiternelle. J'ai bien vu qu'Obito hésitait, j'aurais voulu lui parler, lui faire entendre ma cause mais personne ne veut m'entendre. Personne ne veut entendre le sauveur qui a failli à sa tâche. Je ne sais pas si Hinata sera là, je n'ai pas envie de la voir verser toutes les larmes de son corps mais je sais qu'elle viendra parce qu'elle sait que mourir n'est pas ma plus grande peur mourir seul est bien plus effrayant.

_**J**e vais mourir aujourd'hui. Là, maintenant. J'ai choisi une injection. C'est rapide, peu douloureux car on injecte d'abord de la morphine et puis ça me donnera peut-être le temps de faire une dernière prière au cas où. Je vais mourir lentement et silencieusement, comme toi. On aura ça aussi en commun, désormais. Bref, je vais mourir. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, tu sais ? C'est bizarre comme sensation. Un instant tu vis, tu respires, tu bouges, tu aimes et le lendemain tu te retrouves dans une boîte en bois. Parfois je me fais rire en me disant que ça ne me changera pas de la vie trop calme et ordonnée que je menais avant. Mais ce qui est encore plus amusant, c'est de savoir que je vais mourir de la main de mes accusateurs, de la même manière dont ils m'accusent de t'avoir tué. Car, après tout, ne sont-ils pas aussi en train de me tuer ? Ne sont-ils pas en train de décider de mon futur ? Ne vont-ils pas aussi contre la volonté de ce Dieu en lequel ils disent tous croire avec ferveur ? Ah, que l'Homme est bête.

* * *

**Mors**

* * *

_**I**l ne me reste que quelques minutes avant que les gardes viennent me chercher. Je voulais simplement t'adresser ces quelques derniers mots. Tu les entends, dehors ? Un autre détenu m'a dit qu'ils étaient plusieurs, des amis à toi qui étaient venus te rendre visite pendant ton hospitalisation et qui s'étaient rassemblés dans le but de manifester pour ma libération. Ça n'arrivera sûrement pas mais ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais été un héros, je n'ai jamais pris de décision qui puisse vraiment me mettre en danger et je fuis les ennuis comme la peste et le choléra. D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas su te venir en aide, il a fallu que tu t'en charges tout seul derrière mon dos. Je pense que je suis devenu ainsi après la mort de mes parents, je ne voulais pas croire en quelque chose qui me conduirait vers une mort plus que certaine.

_Mais s'il faut que je meurs en étant celui qui a su te venir en aide, en étant celui qui a osé te permettre de choisir ta vie, ta voie, le chemin que tu voulais emprunter, si je suis celui qui t'a permis d'échapper à toutes ces souffrances, si je suis celui qui a su te montrer un peu d'humanité et non seulement te prodiguer des soins, si je suis celui qui a su voir au-delà de la maladie et qui a été saisi par la personne qui se cachait derrière, alors je suis prêt à mourir. Qu'ils me condamnent, qu'ils me traitent de tous les noms, qu'ils m'accusent de toutes ces fautes que je n'ai pas commises. Toi et moi, nous savons ce qu'il en est vraiment. Je serai le premier de nombreux autres. Je serai l'exemple que mes successeurs évoqueront pour tenter de faire changer ce monde déséquilibré. Et de ma main j'écrirai en noir le nom de l'infamie qui nous a tous frappés : la vanité humaine.

_A Papa, Maman, Itachi, Obito, Jûgo, Kin, Sasori, Pain, Konan, Nagato, aux anciens et nouveaux membres de l'Akatsuki, à toi, à moi, à toutes ces âmes brisées par la déviation humaine; puissent un jour nos voix être mêlées aux discours d'une génération dont nous aurons tout à envier._

* * *

**MOT DE FIN: **

Je tiens à m'excuser si j'ai heurté la sensibilité de certains, notamment dans les passages qui parlent de Dieu, je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler que c'est une **fiction**, je ne pense pas tout ce qui y est dit. D'ailleurs, je suis ouverte à toute discussion sur le sujet à condition que cela se fasse dans le respect mutuel. Je répète, c'est une fiction. Je sais que ce genre de sujet ne plaît pas à tous et je ne m'attends pas à des applaudissements par milliers, mais ça me tenait à cœur...

Je suis un peu sortie de ma zone de confort avec cet OS, tout d'abord par la forme : j'ai horreur d'écrire à la première personne, mais là je me suis dit que c'était nécessaire. De plus, le sujet, les thèmes abordés, la morale, etc. me touchent tant personnellement que j'ai longuement hésité à le mettre en ligne, raison pour laquelle je me suis dépêchée de taper « Supernova » à la dernière minute

Ce n'est pas tant un texte contre l'acharnement thérapeutique ou encore un vague plaidoyer pour la mort médicalement assistée. Je pense que le message est suffisamment clair et il me tarde vraiment de lire vos commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en avez tiré.

**Quelques explications pour faciliter la compréhension :**

Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais étudié ce _feu_ Latin: **De vitā**: A propos de la vie - **Nātīvĭtās:** la naissance - P**ŭĕrĭtĭa**: l'enfance - **Adolescentia**: l'adolescence - **Pūbes**: l'âge adulte (ou puberté) - **Sĕnectūs**: la vieillesse/la maturité - **Mors**: la mort. Normalement on ne conserve pas tous les "accents" (je ne me souviens plus de leur véritable dénomination...) lorsqu'on les écrit dans un texte en français, mais je trouve ça beau :3

*Je ne peux pas vous fournir les liens pour la recette du tekkadon ni pour une plus ample explication sur la fibromyalgie sur ce site, c'est pourquoi je vous conseille d'aller retrouver lesdits liens sur mon blog writingbreathing(point)skyrock(point)com.

*En ce qui concerne ce que j'ai appelé "l'Ordonnance de Non Réanimation", il s'agit en fait d'une traduction approximée de la charte de non réanimation américaine, aussi appelée "DNR" (Do Not Ressuscitate - Ne Pas Ressusciter) que les patients peuvent signer s'ils ne veulent pas être réanimés après un arrêt cardiaque (entre autre pour éviter l'acharnement thérapeutique...). Elle n'existe pas en France ni en Belgique d'après mes recherches mais bien en Amérique, en Angleterre et au Canada, par exemple.

**Un grand merci à Clo-chan (fanfic-naru-hina-sasu(point)skyrock(point)com )pour sa gentillesse et le courage dont elle a fait preuve en s'attelant à la lecture de ce cauchemar écrit**  
D'ailleurs, je vous conseille vivement ses fictions, ses One-Shots ainsi que de faire sa connaissance. Elle a du talent et de la bonne humeur à revendre

J'attends vos avis et critiques avec impatience,

**Bee.**


End file.
